Luna de miel, en la Luna
by NatsukiUchiha
Summary: -Tranquila- dijo el con la voz mas sensual que Hinata había escuchado jamás- Te amo Hinata,te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, no temas, si estamos juntos, nada malo pasará-.
1. El día más especial de sus vidas

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-Sensei, la historia es mia, si plagian conocerán la fuerza Uchiha que corre por mis venas(?._.**_

-Acepto- proclamaron los labios de la chica de ojos blancos, haciendo que cierto rubio experimentara una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, se estaba uniendo en matrimonio con la mujer que amaba, esa que hace exactamente dos años había dejado de ver como una simple compañera y amiga, para verla como lo que realmente era, un mujer, una muy hermosa mujer…

-Y por el poder que me concede la ley, los declaro marido y mujer…Puede besar a la novia-Las palabras del sacerdote lo llenaron de la mas magnifica alegría, era oficial, era el flamante esposo de Hinata Hyuga, la dueña de su corazón. Su mirada emanaba felicidad, no era para nada difícil perderse en esos blancos ojos, el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, esos tibios labios, ese beso, excesivamente tierno y lleno de ese amor tan único que solo ellos dos podían profesarse, fue corto, aunque para él en ese instante solo existía ella, _su _Hinata, solo ella, pero los aplausos los hicieron despertar de su ensoñación, estaban en los jardines de la mansión Hyuga, con muchos invitados.

Ellos querían algo tranquilo y sobretodo íntimo, pero extrañamente la única condición que había puesto el padre de la heredera Hyuga era esa, una gran celebración donde asistieron todos los miembros del consejo, amigos, familiares, conocidos, hasta la Hokage estaba allí.

-Naruto…- Susurró la hermosa mujer del vestido de novia –Deberíamos movernos de aquí- Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios y caminaron lentamente, al paso de la música, guardando cuidadosamente en sus recuerdos cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba, quería recordarlo siempre, poder contárselo a sus hijos, nietos…

Cada uno tomo su respectivo asiento, en una enorme mesa, donde estaban todas las personas que de alguna u otra manera habían ayudado a que esto se hiciera realidad, Sakura, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade y por supuesto los novios, era una gran mesa con espacio para todos, comentaban acerca de que los próximos en casarse serían Neji y Tenten, pues eran los que llevaban más tiempo juntos.

La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad, todos se veían muy felices. Pronto la noche llegó, y también la hora de irse, Hinata y Naruto se despedían enérgicamente de todos, ambos se alejaron lentamente, y en un momento estuvieron en el Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, regalo de Neji y Tenten, eso les habría costado mucho dinero, pero no era el momento para pensar cuanto habría costado el lujoso auto, ahora todo era perfecto, Naruto tenía una mano en el volante, su vista fija en la carretera, y su mano libre sobre la Hinata, este sería un viaje mágico y largo a la aldea oculta de la luna…..

-Naruto… susurro ella mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. – Gracias… gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz, gracias por corresponder mis sentimientos, y por hacerme conocer el verdadero significado del amor…

-Hinata… dijo el sin apartar la vista de la carretera, viendo a lo lejos la figura del aeropuerto… No llores – El limpiaba ágilmente las lagrimas de ella con suma ternura – Gracias a ti, por hacerme saber que si podía querer así a alguien, que el amor no era solo una ridícula ilusión creada por el ser humano, gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, porque cada día mi amor crecía, nadie lo buscaba, pero el destino así lo quiso, gracias Hinata, gracias a ti, siento algo indescriptiblemente hermoso aquí dentro – señala su corazón con la mano libre – algo que es lo suficientemente grande como para que las palabras sean insuficientes, pero que tu seas la única manera de ponerle palabras: Hinata Hyuga, esa es la descripción perfecta de lo que siento.

Ella sintió como su sangre subía a sus mejillas provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, que le hacía verse tan adorable…

-Llegamos, este es el comienzo de un largo viaje, de una nueva vida, Hinata – dijo el rubio con la vista hacia el aeropuerto y abriendo la puerta del auto mientras sacaba las maletas.

Bueno, al fin me animé a subir esto aqui, acepto desde tomatazos a kunais._. Si, esta super corto, pero 1 review me animará a subir el otro cap, esto es un mini-fic, solo tendrá dos caps, dudo mucho que tres._. En el otro cap hay lemonn*-*

**_Gracias por leer^^_**


	2. La Noche Anhelada

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran maestro Kishimoto*-***_

_**Este iba a subirlo ayer, pero mi internet falló T.T **_

_**Espero que les guste el lemon :D**_

_Capitulo 2_

-En el avión, sobre alguna parte del mundo-

-Naruto, me dirás a donde vamos?- preguntó la chica de ojos blancos.

-Bueno, iremos a la playa- Dijo el rubio mientras reía por lo bajo.

-A la playa?- Indagó ella con curiosidad acomodándose en el asiento.

-Si, a la aldea oculta de la luna- Dijo acercándose a ella para dejar un tierno beso sobre sus labios, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Estoy segura que será perfecto, Naruto-kun- Ese tan especial brillo en los ojos que se intensificaba con su felicidad era cada vez mayor- Si estamos juntos, no importa el lugar, será perfecto- ella no tartamudeó al hablar, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, pero sintió como la sangre corría a sus mejillas, y su sonrojo fue más que notable.

El no tuvo respuesta ante esto, estaba realmente sorprendido ante las palabras de su esposa, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con tanta seguridad, el solo pudo rodearla con sus brazos y recostarla en su regazo en un tierno abrazo, besando su frente.

-Falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó ella impaciente, imaginando el mar, los paseos a la orilla del mar de la mano con su esposo…

-Estimados pasajeros, es un placer informarles que en unos minutos llegaremos a destino, por favor abróchense los cinturones, y gracias por volar en Aerolineas Fuego-

-Eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo el rubio mientras abrochaba su cinturón y la veía hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo que sí- Dijo ella para luego soltar una risita.

-Puerta de la habitación del hotel-

-Na..naruto, p..uedo ayudarte?- Preguntó la chica mientras señalaba las maletas, ella sabía lo que pasaría cuando el abriera la puerta, y no es que no lo quisiera, pero el miedo la embargaba terriblemente.

-No Hinata, solo cierra los ojos y en un momento estaré aquí- esa voz que le causaba tantas sensaciones, la tranquilizó de alguna manera, si estaba con él, nada podría salir mal.

El rubio observó como ella cerraba lentamente sus ojos, tomo las maletas y las dejo dentro del armario de la habitación, que ya había sido previamente decorada con algunas velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todo el piso y la cama. Volvió hasta donde se encontraba su esposa con un hermoso vestido color violeta, esperándolo jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Hinata…-Llamó Naruto haciendo que ella abriera lentamente sus ojos, ya estaba bastante sonrojada de solo imaginar lo que pasaría allí dentro. El aire que salía por la puerta que aun se encontraba abierta, con un apuesto ojiazul impidiéndole ver hacia dentro, desprendía un delicioso olor a vainilla, tomó todo el valor que tenía, y se dispuso a entrar.

-Nada de eso Hinata, tu no entraras a pie a la habitación- el rubio la besó tiernamente y la levantó en sus brazos mientras empezaba a caminar hacia dentro, dejándole una mejor vista del lugar a ella.

Hinata no lo podía creer, estaba en su noche de bodas, la noche que esperaba fuera la mejor de su vida, con una hermosa habitación decorada con pétalos de rosas y un delicioso aroma, el la depositó suavemente al borde de la cama, había llegado _el_ momento, el miedo y la incertidumbre la llenaban, pero se dejaría llevar.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a su oído, y empezó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que provocó un leve estremecimiento en ella, pero el notó que ella aun estaba demasiado tensa, y el se encargaría de que disfrutara al máximo de su primera noche juntos.

-Tranquila- Dijo el mientras pasaba tiernamente una de sus manos por uno de sus mechones azules, su voz sonó extremadamente sensual, cosa que causó todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida propia- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, si estamos juntos, todo será perfecto- el rubio empezó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus brazos rodeaban la espalda de la kunoichi, este empezó a besar lentamente su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo haciendo que Hinata soltara leves suspiros de placer. El rubio empezó a bajar muy lentamente el cierre de el vestido de la chica, esa tan molesta prenda que estaba de más en ese momento.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez el deseo y la pasión eran los protagonistas de la escena, sus lenguas se entremezclaban y el sabor del otro los llenaba. Se deseaban, se deseaban más que a nada en el mundo. El ojiazul jugaba con su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando mientras deslizaba por los suaves brazos de la kunoichi las mangas del vestido color lila que fue cayendo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso.

Hinata había decidido no pensar, simplemente dejarse llevar por sus instintos, los cuales la impulsaban a acariciar el cuerpo muy bien moldeado del chico, el shinobi besaba sus labios con ímpetu, y ella correspondía su beso de la misma manera mientras desabrochaba con algo de torpeza los botones de la molesta camisa que le impedía admirar en su totalidad el cuerpo del rubio, y en un momento, la camisa estuvo descartada.

Después de una breve bocanada de aire, el rubio aprovechó para retomar su tarea con el cuello de la chica, el cual besaba y mordisqueaba mientras su mano bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomó el derecho y empezó a masajearlo suavemente mientras uno de sus dedos se detenía en su duro pezón y empezaba hacer círculos. Hinata no pudo reprimir más sus gemidos, y uno salió de su boca sin previo aviso, cosa que al rubio le excitó muchísimo, así que hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello de la chica hasta su seno izquierdo, sin dejar de masajear el otro, y empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de su pezón, el cual succionaba y mordisqueaba.

Hinata gemía descontroladamente, ya no podía contener esos gemidos, el placer que le era concedido era demasiado. Naruto levantó un poco su rostro, sin dejar de masajear los senos de la chica, viendo el placer reflejado en su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba a las sábanas, cosa que lo animó a bajar lentamente las pequeñas braguitas que cubrían esa anhelada zona para empezar a masajearla lentamente. Los gemidos de placer que salían sin control de la boca de la chica era música para sus oídos, una muy excitante melodía. Introdujo uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo muy lentamente, explorando esa estrecha y húmeda cavidad, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Naruto retiró ágilmente su pantalón y bóxers, los cuales estaban a punto de reventar pues el espacio había reducido bastante. Tomó su miembro y lo condujo hasta la entrada de Hinata, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco al sentir algo duro y caliente rozando su intimidad, pero tenía que relajar su cuerpo y así lo hizo…

-Estoy lista...- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

El chico había recibido la aprobación que esperaba, y empezó a introducir muy lentamente su miembro en la cálida y húmeda cavidad.

Hinata sintió como el dolor recorría su cuerpo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar pero el rubio lo impidió con un tierno y prolongado beso.

El se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que el cuerpo de Hinata se acostumbrara a aquella extraña invasión que estaba experimentando, ella comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas y el rubio empezó a embestirla lentamente. El placer era dueño de todos sus sentidos, ya no pensaban con claridad, solo actuaban, y cada movimiento, que cada vez era más rápido, les causaba un mayor placer. Ambos gemían, casi gritaban de placer, sus cuerpos desprendían un calor que parecía ser provocado por el mismísimo infierno, pero ellos estaban en el paraíso.

Una intensa oleada de el más extremo placer recorrió sus cuerpos y ambos llegaron al clímax, sintiendo una intensa sensación de satisfacción que nunca antes habían sentido, todo era nuevo, y experimentar las nuevas sensaciones era lo más delicioso que podía estarles pasando.. El salió lentamente de ella, recostándose en la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento del el cual parecía no quedar más.

-Aishiteru, Naruto-kun- Dijo ella que ya había logrado tranquilizar un poco su respiración.

-Aishiteru, Hinata-

El rubio besó tiernamente sus labios, esa noche soñarían con su nueva vida, con todo lo nuevo que les esperaba y todo lo que les faltaba experimentar… Y así cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, con una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros…

_**Bueno, este el fin de este mini-fic*-* Espero que fuera de su gusto :P**_

_**Algunas aclaraciones: **_

_**Aerolineas Fuego: Fuego, país del fuego, o no? xD**_

_**Aldea Oculta de la Luna: Leí que esta aldea es famosa por ser una isla en forma de luna, y se mantiene del turismo, si no es cierto, culpen a NarutoWiki._.**_

_**Aishiteru: Te amo*-***_

_**Nos leemos^^**_


End file.
